Melody
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: YashaO talks of and reflects on the only thing that reminds him of AshuraO when they are not at the Castle of the Moon.


**Melody  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashura or Yasha. They belong to the goddess's of CLAMP.

Summary: Yasha-O talks of and reflects on the only thing that reminds him of Ashura-O when they are not at the Castle of the Moon.

Warning: Shounen ai. Obviously, because... Ashura is a boy (In my eyes). Wha ha ha ha!

**Authoress' Greeting: I wrote this because the pairing is just so beautiful and the way CLAMP has them in TRC was just... wow. Inspired by the Chapitre's of the Yasha/Ashura Ark. This is before the gang came to the countries of Shura and Yama. And before Yasha died and fell ill.**

**Now this is my _first ever_ TRC fic and the fact that I'm writing about Ashura and Yasha... well, I hope this is good. They are complex characters. And they talk all fancy like. But I love them so. D I thought I'd give it a shot!**

**This, is from Yasha's POV. Because he didn't really do much in the manga and in the anime we only heard him talk twice. And what a nice deep voice he had... Yasha is soooo fine. And while we're on the subject. Ashura is breathtakingly beautiful. (In the magna especially.) :Insert fangirl squeal here:**

-

-

-

-

**Melody**

-

-

-

-

I cannot see you most of the time.

Only when we are at the Castle of the Moon am I graced with the beauty of your presence. Weather it's locked in battle for a legend that might not even be true, or when we meet, secretly in that place which has seen more blood shed than anywhere else in the world.

So, when I am not with you, I try and make up the loss with the only thing that reminds me of you.

A harp. (1) And the melody it plays.

Why a harp?

Years before the battle for this generation had started, I had come to the Moon Castle with my father on some official reason I have long since forgotten. You had been there. Seated a little behind the late Ashura-O. Hands folded neatly in you lap, long dark hair falling over your narrow shoulders.

It had been the first time we had seen eachother. And I can't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful. You had taken my breath away with a single smile. Looking up at me through thick, ebony lashes.

After the business had been taken care of, your father had suggested we eat a light supper, to keep things friendly in between fights. My father had agreed, and an already prepared meal was presented to us. I couldn't take my eyes off you.

Music had started up, as a servant girl from your country had started playing a large harp that was seated in her lap. It was a beautiful, sad melody that I hadn't heard before. The people of Yama did not favor such soft, flowery music.

I had directed my attention to my meal when your father turned to you and with a nod, you climbed to your feet, pulling out a large fan from somewhere on your person and started to dance.

Meal forgotten I had stared in silent awe as your slim body moved in perfect time with the melody. The robes you wore twisting about your frame and moving around you gracefully. Even your long raven hair seemed to dance. The bangles on your ankles making a soft chime when they collided with eachother as you stamped your bare feet in time with the music.

Your face held a placid, serene expression. Golden eyes half lidded and a pout on rose bud lips.

It made for an enchanting sight, one of which is burned into my memory.

As soon as I had gotten back to the palace, I had ordered that I have a harp made. The memory of your dance still fresh in my mind. I did not want to forget something so beautiful.

It had sat, untouched in my chambers for a long time. Since no one in my country knew how to play the song you had danced too and I did not want anything but, played on it.

It wasn't until much later that you gave me the music, when I finally worked up the courage to ask for it. We had just made love (2) and you where humming a tune I only heard in my dreams.

As I listened to your soft voice as you sat, wrapped in my arms. I told you about our first meeting, the dance I couldn't get out of my head and the tune I longed to hear again on the harp I had made especially for it. You had looked up at me, the humming falling away as you smiled.

"_If you wanted it that badly, I could have brought you the music long ago. All you had to do was ask." _

I don't think anyone but you could make me blush. I'm not a man who gets flustered easily, but you made my cheeks heat up with the teasing remark. You spoke the truth and I felt foolish for not bringing it up sooner. I could face an army, but I couldn't ask for a sheet of music.

You had given it to me a few weeks later. A single sheet of paper, wrapped in a red leather pouch.

It's a song that I listen to at least once everyday. Whenever I am in my chambers, left to my thoughts, I have it playing. It's soft sound drifting through the halls of my rooms.

It is both beautiful and painful to listen to.

It reminds me of you when we are apart. Makes me think of your golden eyes, your long dark hair and the way it falls into your amber orbs with a grace mine could never achieve. I can see you clearly when I listen. I can see you dance.

But as much joy it brings too me. It brings me equal pain.

Because as it does remind me of you and your everything. It's always a sign that you are not here with me, that you are in a whole different country thousands of miles away. A place I am not allowed to enter. And that is painful.

With this melody, I can see you dance. I can see your face and your eyes of gold.

I can't hold you or kiss you. I can't say everything will be alright when I listen.

Our love is forbidden. Something that blossomed on the battle field. You are Ashura-O, king of the Ashura Clan. And I am Yasha-O, king of the Yasha Clan.

Our love has been doomed from the beginning and all I have is a melody.

-

-

-

-

(1) I'm making a guess here. It may not BE a harp. But... well, it looks like one... it's a string instrument and that's that.

(2) The poor guys need to have SOME fun. I mean... I'm pretty sure one shared kiss with a dead Yasha isn't the only thing they'd done.

**Ending Note: Pitifully short isn't it? For my first try anyway. I don't like it all that much... but it's early morning and my brain has stopped spitting ideas at me. And I really suck at endings... I'll try harder next time.**

**I didn't know what to write about. But when I was watching episode 34 and Ashura started dancing to the song Sakura was playing. It was so pretty-full I decided to write about that! It seemed safer than the other plot lines everyone else is writing about. I'm not as good as them... **

**Review if you liked it.**


End file.
